1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to fishing lure apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved fishing lure apparatus wherein the same is arranged to simulate a dragonfly type configuration to attract game fish such as bass thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bass are frequently in feeding attracted to various flying insects positioned above a body of water. Such insects are presented as a flying insect, such as a dragonfly, provide appropriate attraction to the various bass. The instant invention attempts to provide an organization utilizing a remotely control hovering member to effect simulation of an appropriately configured flying insect. The prior art has provided remotely controlled structure for utilization in fishing apparatus as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,222 to Hannam wherein a remotely controlled fishing apparatus utilizes a boat member to effect selective manipulation of the boat member through the water while maintaining a fishing line in association with the boat member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,750 to Prusman sets forth a flying toy utilizing a remotely controlled structure for effecting manipulation of the flying toy.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved fishing lure apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in attracting game fish thereto and this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.